


Banana Split

by theglaringdream



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: 3p, Daddies, Enja, Fluff-smut, Happy Family, M/M, Mpreg, R-18, Sinja, Threesome, Yaoi, domestic AU, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5500376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theglaringdream/pseuds/theglaringdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ja'far resigns himself to spending the winter holidays alone. Well, what's there to worry about when he has days off with his lovely kids at home, right? But as snow falls and mist blurs their double-paned windows in the Parthevian suburbs, Ja'far finds himself longing for sweet whispers and the ever familiar slide of skin against skin under the warm sheets. Alas, Sinbad and Kouen comes home and makes up for all those lonely nights Ja'far has spent in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banana Split

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to all of you who have read my stories, left kudos, given comments, and subscribed to the titles.  
> I'd love to hear what you think about this Magi family setup for our favorite trio. XD
> 
> Spread the Sinbad, Ja'far, and Kouen love. ♥

 

 

"Working holidays?" echoed Ja'far.

"That's right," confirmed the voice that was ever so smooth even over the phone.

Brows slightly furrowing, Ja'far spun the steering wheel a fraction to turn onto the next corner. Once his car got on the straight road towards the Parthevian suburbs, he took the phone lodged between his ear and shoulder, setting it on speaker mode at the dashboard. Ja'far mentally noted to remember his bluetooth headset next time he'd drive out; he did not always have to bring it since he only received text messages during the day.

"I thought you've already been allowed a four-day leave?"

"Yesterday, Yunan decided to move up the airdate of the documentary."

"Can't you spare at least a day free from legwork? You've been away on a lot of trips for the past three months."

"I know, but I also have to oversee the final editing and the onsite recording."

"Sin, I think it won't be difficult for a news head producer to schedule assignments." The pale man twisted his lips. "In fact, you've been doing that whenever you're about to travel. Your researchers can always report their progress to you. What's Internet at home for?"

Although Ja'far couldn't consider Sinbad a lax worker, he had the tendency to be easygoing and end up having his team race for deadlines on some occasions; his penchant for media parties and (drinking) gatherings cost him hours that could have been allotted to advanced concept brainstorming. The man couldn't live without a dose of merrymaking. Sometimes Ja'far pondered how, a handful of times a month for so long, he'd tolerated Sinbad slipping under the sheets reeking of alcohol at two o'clock in the morning.

A mixture of muffled voices and TV echo was the response Ja'far got for his suggestion. "Yes, perfect," Sinbad's voice floated in, not addressing his husband. "No need, Sharr. Okay. Send this file video next. It will be good drama. What did Pisti say about the shooting permit? Oh? Wait a second." The silence that followed took more than five minutes that Ja'far doubted Sinbad would be back on the line. He was about to end the call when Sinbad's voice suddenly slid in. "Sorry, Ja'far. We have a conflict on the segment filming." A sigh before he reasoned with, "Competition's tough on our new timeslot. The battle for first quarter ratings starts at the turn of the year. I can't let Reim Network run over my show."

"Of course, Sin." With frosted branches, leafless trees lined the stonepath towards their neighborhood. The view was a misty frame through the windshield. The wipers could barely keep the surroundings clear during this hour to dusk. "You shouldn't have gone to that camp last week in Magnoshuttat with Sharrkan, Spartos, Yamu, and Pisti. You brought the entire team responsible, and now you're all rushing back in the studio."

"We couldn't decline the invitation. Aren't you the one who frequently tells me to be nice to Mu Alexius for Masrur's sake?"

Ja'far did say that, back when he was still working with Sinbad as a scriptwriter. When he had left to focus on less stressful and time-consuming duties, he expected to have adequate personal moments with Sinbad even though he missed working full-time in the studio. It turned out Ja'far's expectations would fall short.

"It's a matter of days before this year ends, Sin," the pale man pointed out.

"Right. And I'll make it up to you," Sinbad bargained. As if Ja'far could stop him whenever the man decided on what he wanted to do, just like when he jumped to accept the evening primetime program from the morning news assignment and changed his schedule in the process.

Maneuvering the wheel, Ja'far reached their spacious lot. A few gentle curves led him to their three-storey residence, the roof and sills blanketed in white drapes, the small pond by the side gardens resembling a skating rink. After Ja'far parked in the garage, he leaned back in his seat, then closed his eyes.

"Are you still there, Ja'far?"

"I'll just let the kids know you won't be around until maybe the weekend," he said.

"Tell them Papa misses them, and he'll bring boxes of gifts."

Ja'far unbuckled his seatbelt, snatched his phone from the dashboard, and got out of the car. Shivering, he walked into the connecting corridor, stopped before the back door, then nimbly dialed the security code as he listened to coated background conversations involving Sin. Once inside, he removed his scarf and jacket. He dropped his leather bag at the corner table. A few turns and steps from the sidehalls took him to the foyer, and right there, crawling on his knees in his polkadot clothes, was his youngest boy Valepor. His feathery platinum hair was tousled, his mouth drooling.

"Ba!" he squeaked. "Ba!"

With an automatic smile and warmth blooming in his chest, the pale man moved forward and knelt down to scoop his boy. He let Valepor babble onto the handset to communicate with his father. Sinbad's chuckle managed to comfort the pale man despite his current disappointment. After Valepor was done sprinkling saliva on the phone screen, Ja'far went to the living room.

"Welcome back."

Pipirika was watching TV with Baal. The five-year old boy was jumping on his feet in tune with the lively music video on cable. Pipirika turned down the volume a couple of bars when Ja'far settled beside her on the sofa.

"Go on, finish that project," he told his husband as Baal clung to his leg. "I just hope you refrain from drinking during your midnight break."

"Why would I do that?" defended Sinbad.

The pale man shook his head. During the worst craving, alcohol and Sinbad were like ham and cheese, icing and cake, milk and oreo. He could live without it, but his life would never be the same again.

"Yeah, why indeed?" the pale man replied as he gently rubbed Baal's back. A moment later, Baal reported, "I know how to dance, Ja!" repeatedly.

Ja'far replied with, "Very good. Show us before bedtime? Greet your father first." Baal talked a bit to Sinbad before passing the phone back to Ja'far. "Take care, Sin. We'll call you later."

When the call completed, Pipirika met his gaze with big eyes and twitchy eyebrows. "Another lovers' spat between you guys?" she teased.

There were times when Ja'far suspected her of dishing out his domestic life to her brother Hinahoho. It was not a problem really, if Hinahoho found out a few details; he was like a father to Ja'far's. However, Hinahoho was also his husband's colleague in the network, and the pale man only wished to avoid breaktime talks to be about him and Sin.

"We're fine. Sin's just gonna be working straight for the next three to four days."

"Oh, during the holidays?" Pipirika nodded slowly. "Well, broadcasting is a busy field. And you used to be a severe workaholic yourself so you'd know best. Not that you can sleep without feeling productive."

"Good work is rewarding," he justified. And for the pale man, it truly was. His current productivity involved running a quaint bazaar downtown from 8:00 a.m. to 5:00 p.m. six days a week and taking care of his kids at night and full-time on Sundays.

"Where are--" Before Ja'far could finish, his phone rang again. "You've been calling a lot today, Sin."

The man chuckled before whispering without inflection, "I almost forgot to tell you... don't let that bastard Kouen exhaust you all for himself to weekend."

Ja'far snorted. "How can I stop him when you're not around?" Not that he intend to do that.

"You understand my point, Ja'far." Sinbad's voice was deep as he emphasized, "Last time, he's gotten an extra half-hour with you."

"You were home late."

"He's getting ahead of himself just because he's working the regular hours. It's unfair, so tell him you're tired, or you need to spend more time with Baby Valepor and Phenex."

"I can't believe you," the pale man retorted. As if Kouen would buy such excuses; he would never tolerate lame reasons. "Instead of beating your deadline, you find time to call about this."

"This is just as important, Ja'far," Sinbad crooned. "I've told you, I'll make it up to you."

"Right. I'll wait for you," the pale man said dryly. "Until then, Sin."

Sinbad groaned. "I'll talk to Kouen, too."

"That's futile."

"I'll bug you two every night."

"There are many ways, Sin. Please finish as soon as you can. That'll work best for all of us."

"I will," Sinbad grunted before he hung up.

"Dada..." the whimper came from the back wall.

Looking over his shoulder, Ja'far found Astaroth, rubbing his fingers over his half-lidded eyes. He tugged little Phenex along from the hallway. "Come here," their Dada beckoned them. The children sat on his lap. Phenex yawned, burying her face to Ja'far's middle. "Long nap?" he kissed her bowed head. Phenex nodded, then shifted and sucked on her thumb. Through her long lashes, she watched Baal and Agares converse in low voices. Her older brothers played with the scattered pieces of lego on the coffee table. In the sofa, Valepor was absorbed by the multi-colored bangles Pipirika was wearing.

Jafar's dark gray eyes were trained on the TV, the ends of his lips relaxed and curled up. Pipirika laughed when the talkshow guests poked fun at the hosts. Astaroth made swooshing noises, pretending the red and black legos were cars ambushing at one another. Baal recited letters slowly as he piled his toyset like a maze. While both seated between Pipirika and their Dada, Phenex and Valepor hummed along the melody playing from the toy piano.

Over the amalgam of sounds inside the family living room, Ja'far felt at peace. Although he was upset that Sinbad couldn't join them for the holiday celebration, their children could always cheer him up.

  
\-----

  
With four children on the dining table together, eating could sometimes be a tricky business, just like it was this evening. Baal and Astaroth just threw grapes across each other, quarelling over who tossed what first. Already a picky eater at two years and three months, Phenex kept on pouting and shaking her head every time Pipirika brought a teaspoon of mashed vegetables towards her. Valepor knocked off his sister's training glass, spilling strawberry milk all over the mantle.

"Dada, Ash stole my chicken nuggets!" yelled Baal. He was brushing his curly, dark bluish bangs out of his big azure eyes as he kept on whining. "He threw grape at me!"

"Bal threw first, Dada!" defended the three-and-a-half-year-old redhead, his long eyes sharp. He leaped out of his chair and tugged at his father's sleeve. "Bal keeps on calling me ishtrawberry, too!"

"What's wrong with strawberry?" Ja'far asked as he took Valepor out of his high chair. It was only a fortnight ago when the 14 month-old recovered from a series of terrible tantrums due to teething. Since then, he developed an aversion to sitting in his baby chair. Even his favorite aunt Pipirika couldn't trick him into getting strapped in the stroller anymore.

"Ash is not ishtrawberry!" Astaroth told his Dada. He and his big brother never ran out of things to fight about at dinner time. Sinbad said some tension was not so bad to work out their differences. Even Kouen agreed, believing this helped the two siblings find out early how to get along with each other.

"You have a red strawberry hair," said Baal.

Pipirika sighed. "Here we go again, Ja'far."

The pale man smiled ruefully. "It's okay to have a fluffy strawberry hair," he told Astaroth. "Your daddies like it. You look good with it." He turned to eye Baal then back to Astaroth. "I know you don't like what he's just said, but did you throw grapes at your big brother?"

"He teased me," Astaroth reasoned.

"You can hurt people. Do you want others to throw things at you?"

"No," was the curt reply.

"What will you feel if they do?"

"Not like it."

"There we go. And if you do that again, you can't play with Papa's iPad anymore." When Astaroth didn't answer, Ja'far's tone changed. "Will you remember that?"

"Yes, Dada. Will you tell Papa?"

"Your Papa won't be home for a while. If you behave well, I'll inform him how good you've been."

"I'll be good. I promise."

Smiling, Ja'far patted Astaroth on the shoulder. "I know. Now, finish your food." Astaroth returned to his chair and picked on his chicken nuggets.

Pipirika guided Phenex out of the table. She fetched the empty training glass, and off they went to the kitchen for refill. Recently, their picky girl would settle only for cookies and strawberry milk before bedtime.

"Baal, weren't you told not to tease your little brother?" Ja'far reminded him as he fed Valepor in his arms. A moment later, Ja'far's ears twitched; just in time, he thought. "He's younger and still sensitive about a lot of things."

"But it's true, Dada. Ash and Phenex have red hair, just like strawberries and cherries and juice." Technically, their hair was copper-red, though.

"Like I do," said a deep voice.

A grin broke on Baal's face as he tilted his head up. "Father," he beamed.

Kouen went straight to the eldest boy of their household and reciprocated his little hug. "You were being naughty again?" asked Kouen in his no-nonsense tone even as he held Baal soothingly. The child averted his eyes.

"No, Father. I'm gonna be a nice son, Father," he murmured. Ja'far didn't need to deal with Baal since a quick peptalk with Kouen always did the trick. "I'm sorry."

"No worries. As long as you learn to know what's best for you and your siblings. Will you be the best big brother?"

"I will."

"Okay, then. Go on." Kouen urged him back to his chair as he rounded the table and kissed Astaroth on the forehead. "Red is cool," he told his boy.

"How 'bout ishtrawberries, Father?"

"Strawberries are good, too," said Kouen.

"It is," seconded Ja'far. "Even your grandfather looked like you."

"Ba!"

"See, even Valepor agrees." Ja'far's mouth curved as Kouen closed in on him and bussed his freckled cheek, lips lingering there for seconds. Kouen loosened his tie as he claimed his seat at the head of the table. The opposite head was empty since Sinbad was in the studio.s When Pipirika re-emerged in the dining room, she handed Phenex to Kouen. The next three hours passed without further kiddie troubles. The house played its nightly routine (deserts, playtime with daddies in addition to Baal's dancing, and lively baths), and as soon as the children were tucked in bed and Pipirika had gone home (which was only three blocks away), Kouen and Ja'far finally had their privacy.

"Sinbad called me earlier." Kouen stepped out of the bathroom in his maroon sleeping robes. He checked the touchscreen monitor mounted on the left side of their bed wall. Both of their children's rooms were watched and covered on real time by link cameras. The master bedroom was connected by a joint door to the nursery in case Valepor or Phenex cried in the middle of the night. Next to the nursery was Baal and Astaroth's room. An additional inner lining was built into their walls, so that whatever noise was inside the master bedroom got toned down a notch to not disturb the children's rest.

"As expected." Ja'far tapped away on his tablet, browsing antique furnitures online. He zoomed in on the catalogue image of a round table, polished from a trunk, the rough barks on the edges still intact. When Kouen joined him in their massive four-poster bed, the pale man shifted for closer contact. "Well, it can't be helped. It'll be you and me and the kids in the next evenings."

When Kouen did not respond, Ja'far looked up. He met those long, dark eyes which had sharp ends--the features very much replicated in Astaroth and Phenex. Kouen's expression was still unreadable even as he told Ja'far, "I have to cover a cultural celebration in Rakushou. My flight is booked for tomorrow afternoon."

"Isn't Koumei assigned to document that festival?"

"He came down with flu this morning. I am the other professor privy to the methodological details of the research project, so the university has requested me to go in his place. In exchange, they gave me an additional week of holidays before January classes resume."

Ja'far powered off his tablet. "Is that so..." The project was important to Kouen, no doubt about that. The professor and his brother had been working intently on it for the entire year. As much as the timing was (awfully) unfavorable, Ja'far would never ask him to cancel the trip to his hometown.

"If only Valepor and Phenex were past their current temperaments, I would've brought you all with me." Kouen removed the tablet from the pale man's hands and placed it on their bedside table. He pulled him into his arms so they could lie down comfortably. "Sinbad should've then rotten on his own in the studio." His signature smirk colored his features.

The pale man snickered. "He must be relieved now from his jealousy. I'm not, though." Some rustling of blankets stole his breath, hands tracing his sides. He sighed. "Well, we can all Skype with the children anyway."

Inhaling from his partner's fair nape, Kouen planted teethy kisses on him. Ja'far arched his back against his broad chest. Moans and gasps soon warmed their room. "Will you be all right without Pipirika's aid?"

"Absolutely. Masrur has agreed to manage the bazaar till next week, so I can stay at home. Pipirika has been trying to finish the last few chapters of her book. She also needs a vacation."

"You, too." Something supple brushed Ja'far's inner thighs, making him shudder. "Ja'far," Kouen exhaled. "When did you last have a free time?"

At that, Ja'far opened his eyes. He couldn't even remember when. Free time was either looking after their children, purchase planning, end-of-week accounting, or bedtime lounging. "When this mattress was last filled with three people," murmured the Ja'far to his pillow. "I guess there's no holiday midnight snack for us this year."

"It doesn't have to be just on holidays," breathed Kouen.

Piece by piece--amidst wet kisses and rhythmic breaths--pajamas, robes, and socks were peeled and dropped to the floor. Kouen had settled snug above his beloved, one second away from shedding his boxers and diving in, when the phone rang.

"That bastard," growled Kouen.

"En, we should prob'ly," Ja'far purred, "get that."

Deciding to ignore the untimely interference, he seized Ja'far's lips, drawing out ten rings until the sound ceased.

"Let him suffer," Kouen grunted.

"Sin is-- Mmm-- gonna be bratty-- 'bout this-- Uhh--"

Ja'far's phone rang again (and again and again). Even Kouen's phone vibrated relentlessly on the far desk.

"Dammit," hissed Kouen before he reached over and snatched the pale man's phone. "You cockblocker."

Ja'far could hear Sinbad's huff. Kouen rolled over and put the speaker mode on. "Rude as usual," said the news producer. "You hung up on me this evening."

"My ears hurt with your latter rambling," Kouen replied disinterestedly. "We don't want to share your professional misery, Sinbad. You should let us sleep since we have dayjobs, too."

"I'm sure you're not sleeping yet," was the childish accusation. Sinbad's voice faded out for a moment, then grew clear again. "Ja'far, how are our babies?"

Sitting up, Ja'far flashed Kouen a smile that could placate and seduce him at the same time. Kouen's lips were a thin line as he listened in on the rest of the conversation. To put up with Sinbad's antics, he dug under his pillows for his hardbound book on the history of Parthevia. In the end, the talk lasted about half an hour, and Ja'far's eyes were already half-lidded afterwards.

Kouen turned off the side lamp and spooned Ja'far in bed as they were ready to doze off. ""Morning sex, it'll be," he whispered against his ear.

The pale man nodded. "Yes," he breathed. "Night, En."

"Night."

  
\-----

  
Three days had passed. And Ja'far could say the holidays weren't so lonely. How could it be when Ja'far and his children got playtime and slumber parties in the master bedroom?

After the holiday breakfast, Baal and Astaroth built their tents on the carpet, and later played farmer and fishermen with plastic toys. Valepor giggled and squealed as she participated in Phenex's grocer stand. In the afternoons, the older siblings played hide-and-seek on the entire second floor while Ja'far entertained Valepor with color blocks. At night, they ran in circles in the bedroom. Aside from one incident when Phenex tripped and bumped her head against the bedpost, everything else went fine. The kids were exhausted by past nine, thus asked for their hot chocolate and milk.

Baal and Astaroth slept in each of their tents by the bed. Phenex nestled beside Valepor who was cuddled between her and Ja'far. To avoid a soiled mattress in case Valepor and Phenex had diaper leaks, the pale man lined the sheets underneath with a plastic mat. He fenced the edges with hotdog pillows. Once the children were sound asleep, Ja'far would open his tablet to check his e-mails and the bazaar website.

Sinbad and Kouen called thrice a day. When the holidays passed, Pipirika had returned to take over the babysitting. The children were beaming at her, especially after she gave them their gifts (LED watches, and plush toys). Ja'far thought it better to give his on the day Sinbad and Kouen arrived.

He sighed. It had only been a handful of days, and yet, when he woke up in the mornings, something heavy seemed to have resided inside his chest. He felt a similar ache whenever he answered his husbands' calls, listening to their voices and respiration over the phone. Alone in the shower, the ache spread throughout his body, sending restless signals to his nerves.

It must be the holiday sentimentality bloggers and TV shows frequently talked about. To cure himself of this seasonal condition, he'd binge on chocolates, ice-cream, and pretzels. Who knew that, in around four days, he could almost eat up their sweets stock in the cupboard all by himself? Ja'far chuckled in self-deprecation.

"Are you all right?" asked Pipirika. She had just finished checking on the children prior to going home. Joining Ja'far in the living room, she brought him a kettle of lemongrass tea, placing it and the cups on the table beside the tray of cashew-sprinkled chocolate cubes.

"I'm fine," smiled Ja'far. "Thank you. I'm glad your family liked the trinkets and goodies."

"My nephews specially loved the surprise boxes. And Big Brother loved the oatmeal cookies." She tapped away on her phone. "By the way, you're all invited to dinner on Saturday."

"We'd be there early." Ja'far giggled, but quickly fell silent. He snatched another cube and chewed languidly.

"I thought Sinbad was to come home last night?" Pipirika handed a warm teacup to Ja'far as she studied him. The pale man sipped and sighed, staring at the fireplace.

"He and Sharrkan has to scout a location for the morning show. It's a New Year feature. I think they needed to meet with the village mayor personally."

"And Kouen?"

Ja'far picked another cube. "While he's there, he has to extend another visit to the national museum in Rakushou. And then he's been invited to see a Toran art exhibit."

"When will they be back?"

Ja'far lolled his head back at the sofa. Good question. "They didn't tell me," he drawled. "No call or message from either busy man since last night."

Silence hung, only disturbed by the momentary crackling of fire embers. Ja'far turned his head towards the bay windows. Snowflakes dotted the panes, frosting the glass, snow piling up at the sills. Right outside, it seemed like tiny cotton balls rained from the sky, graying the night.

And as Ja'far looked on, there it was again: that slow-burning, constricting ache in his chest.

  
\-----

  
It took hours of turning and tossing before Ja'far finally caught his elusive sleep. Unable to even stay still as he played another action movie on his tablet, he blamed his bedtime discomfort to having too much sweets after dinner. He should have drank that vodka Hinahoho gifted him. Perhaps that could have also helped with his current heartburn.

When the character couple he'd been watching on his screen tablet snuck up and entered a bathroom together, Ja'far's breath hastened. His focus on the movie magnified, his skin slightly tingling. Was that the chocolates and cupcakes' fault again?

Without realizing, he bit his bottom lip as his eyes gradually widened. The film hero just stripped his lover--fast, rough, loud--and turned the shower knob. Ja'far exhaled. His eyes followed every minute movement of wet contact, his ear tickling with every recorded gasps. He didn't expect to see a revealing scene. The motions reminded him of that unplanned bonding last month when he and Sinbad went for a quick clean-up together following their morning run. They both ended up holed inside the bathroom for more than hour. Ja'far's eyes fluttered; the echoes of his moans in the clear stall were as vivid as yesterday. He could still practically feel the coldness of the glasswall on his back and nape, his nostrils twitching with the fragrance of lavender--Sinbad's favorite wash scent.

Ja'far had his eyes fixed on the tablet. His fingers stroked back and forth the smooth, cool blanket. The softness of the fabric comforted his palm, the brushing of his inner thighs underneath the duvet giving his limbs that extra needed warmth. In a few minutes, the love sequence moved to the hall leading upstairs. The movie couple stumbled, giggling in the lower steps, which became their support for another hot round of tumbling.

After a prolonged makeout session in the car one evening, Kouen hauled Ja'far to the first steps up for the second floor. There, he bent Ja'far over and had his way with him. They were fortunate that the house was empty that time as Pipirika took the kids out to see Hinahoho; otherwise, they'd have created a live show that would certainly ruin their youngsters's innocence. Thankfully, only Kouen's suit was ruined (stained) back then. For two weeks, the pale man had to blush scarlet every time he had to take the staircase.

When the scene had ended, Ja'far understood his cue. He removed his earphones, nudged the tablet to the corner of the bed, and peeled his blankets from his bottoms. He didn't even last more than ten minutes, his bliss spilling into his fair hands. After another trip to the bathroom, he answered the call of a promised deep slumber.

At four-thirty, Ja'far jolted awake. He was sure to have dreamed about something he couldn't recall. Heaving deep breaths blearily, the pale man wrapped a night robe over his pajamas as he got up and checked the baby monitor. All of the children were sound asleep.

As always, a late night didn't mess up his body clock, although he was up an hour earlier today. He was always the first to rise in the house, with Kouen up next. Sinbad had terrible sleeping patterns, and could never be bothered with straight, stable mornings.

The pale man halted as he was half-way down the steps. There was light through the hall to the kitchen. The protective instinct inside him sent warnings, provoking his battle mode, but when he was close and heard the familiar bickering, he sighed his relief.

"Black forest is a better flavor," Sinbad enunciated syllabically. "It's also perfect with cashew nuts, pockey, and wafer sticks."

Kouen folded his arms over his chest, his face in that ever serious mask. "We're not having a cake and parfait, Sinbad." He thrust two jars to him. "Mango, strawberry, and vanilla blend well with rice crispies and chocolate syrup."

Kouen's eyes wandered and found Ja'far's. Sinbad kept on arguing, "But bananas will compliment," before trailing off, "black forest..."

The pale man shook his head. "Banana split instead of coffee?" he asked, failing to keep his expression straight.

Kouen's lip stretched upwards; Sinbad's golden eyes twinkled. "No, no, love. It's banana split," Sinbad chirped, "and you instead of coffee."

  
\-----

  
Ja'far's houserules didn't allow food inside the bedroom, with drinks (coffee and tea, never alcohol) the only exception. He hated dirty sheets, crumbs in pillowcases, and stains on blankets and carpet. But this dark in the morning, Sinbad and Kouen blatantly broke the rule. With two aggressive tops overpowering him, Ja'far could barely protest.

"You-- Do you know how hard it is to--" he gasped for much needed air, "tidy up-- Haa-- 'fter this-- Mmp--"

Hot and cold clashed on and in him. For what felt like hours, Sinbad smothered his face with hungry wet kisses. He was interrupted only whenever Sinbad slipped a small banana slice in his mouth. The man made Ja'far's cheeks glisten with saliva trail and his thin lips swell to a brilliant shade of red. Their beloved's silver-platinum bangs were wildly pressed back, forehead sticky from honey smudges.

"Forget it," Sinbad exhaled. "Need this, Ja'far-- Hmm--"

"Sin-- Mmf--"

Chest heaving, the pale man thought he'd lose his breath. From his neck down, he was bare and faintly shivering. Goosebumps coated his skin, and every inch tingled as Kouen's hot tongue traced every contour he could. At the same time, Kouen's dexterous hands kept up with their tasks: remaking Ja'far into the most delectable human treat possible.

His chest buds were so hard they ached. Scoop after small scoop of ice-cream topped each of them, and his husbands had taken turns in lapping every flavor. "En, nngh--" All Ja'far could do was moan intermittently at the mouth sucking and nibbling at his right nub, while the left was neglected and rigid under melting vanilla and chocolate syrup.

Alas, Sinbad raised himself from the head of the bed and admired the rest of the pale man's body. The latter twisted, mouth constantly open for involuntary whimpers. If not for Kouen's tie restricting his wrists, Ja'far would have gotten up for control.

He heard bottles getting squeezed. Then something thick dripped over his thighs and hips in wavy patterns. When he looked down, he found Sinbad discarding the honey's plastic bottle and drizzling rice crispies plus chocolate chips over his limbs. The long-haired man peered at him and, with eyes glowing like flame, leaned down to seize his lips--unhurried, savory, and lingering. "I love you, Ja'far," he murmured. "Are you happy?"

Kouen retreated off his chest and stared. Lashes wet, eyes half-open, Ja'far nodded to both of them, gifting them with his most alluring smile. "I am," he whisphered back. Kouen rubbed his nose against his, and as though he and Sinbad had agreed upon a choreography, dived in to claim his neck, ears, and lips, huskily chanting his name. This time, Sinbad took a spoon from the open pint, and layered Ja'far's body with more cold goodness. Both man relished at his body's offerings with their hands, tongues, and skins, all the while leaving traces of ice-cream, nuts, syrups, and crumbles.

"En, Sin..." There was one thing they purposefully left out. "Please, Sin, En..." He licked and bit his lower lip as he pleaded.

Kouen's nostrils flared as his eyes sharpened at Sinbad. The latter swallowed, sending nonverbal cues back. Suddenly, Ja'far arched his back, almost elevating himself off the bed when at the same time, incredibly hot moisture lapped the tip of his crown and a soft bite teased his length. "Yesss. More-- Oww--"

Two salivating mouths devoured his shaft, competing for contact. Ja'far rolled his eyes in pleasure, his body nearly undulating in ecstasy. His voice grew louder, hoarser, thinner.

"Close," he cried. As much as he wanted to prolong the sensation, he just couldn't control himself anymore. "I'm coming! Ahhh--" As his hips jerked upwards, riding the peak of his completion, white come erupted from him in long spurts, shooting at his abdomen, chest, and chin. "Ohhh--"

Lightheaded, Ja'far panted heavily. He continued to whimper as Kouen and Sinbad cleaned him up with their skillful mouths. "You're driving me crazy," said Kouen as he bit his earlobe. "I want you so so much."

"Me, too." Ja'far closed his eyes, still on cloud nine. "Want more."

He felt the tie loosen around his wrists. Ja'far remained still as he let the pins and needles subside. Throughout his recovery time, his husbands snugged close to him, running their fingers on his body lovingly. From his right, Sinbad went for another long round of lazy kissing with him. "I missed you," he crooned. "I moved my vacation leave to the first week of the new year."

"We can go on a weekend trip," said Kouen, pressing on him from his left. "Alibaba sent a postcard to my office. We can visit him and Aladdin in Balbadd."

"The children?" Ja'far asked. Sinbad brushed a stray fringe from his eye.

Kouen kissed Ja'far's shoulder. "If they're good, they can fly with us. Morgiana and Alibaba can help take care of them."

"Would you like that?" asked Sinbad.

Ja'far smiled. "Yeah. I'd love that." His lips were claimed, two mouths alternately biting, slurping, and sucking the energy out of him. Both men's ministrations reduced his limbs to jelly. Having big bodies like fire igniting him from the inside, Ja'far's nerves forgot how cold it was in the early mornings of winter.

Kouen sat up, brusquely pulling the pale man with him. Face-to-face, he held him close to his chest, securing the back of his neck with a tight grip. "Ja'far, shall we let this lousy slacker go first?" His leer was a challenge to Sinbad. "Just this time, I'll share my bonus points with him."

"Heh," Sinbad scoffed, pressing himself behind Ja'far. His hands roamed all over the pale man's silky skin. "I'll wear him out more than you can in one go," he told Kouen.

Shaking his head, Kouen laughed softly. "Let's see, Sinbad."

"AH!" Ja'far's spine tingled. Kouen just grabbed his member, squeezing the pre-cum out of his tip. "Hnngh!"

"Keep it long," the redhaired teased. "We don't want you passing out by breakfast."

Sandwiched between two hard, broad chests, Ja'far could hardly breathe. His skin was coated in sweat, gummy with all the sugar they spilt and spread on him. His brain didn't know where to concentrate the sweet torment he's experiencing. Kouen tightened his fingers around his shaft, moving oh so carefully up and down, torturing him inch by inch.

While his mind was still spinning from the stimulation, Sinbad scooted to the headboard and, without warning, yanked him back with him. Ja'far gasped as he was abruptly pulled back to the man's lap, his slender back plastered on Sinbad's chest and abdomen. Sinbad's erection was a hot, hard tease between the closed cheeks of his bottom.

"You're perfect," purred Sinbad. His hands found the back of Ja'far's knees, and unceremoniously spread them apart. Sinbad tipped his head and arched an eyebrow at Kouen. "Do you mind helping me a bit?" he asked him.

Kouen scowled, but moved to open the bedside drawer. "Nn," whimpered Ja'far. Keeping his grip tight around him, Kouen tossed the lube to Sinbad.

"You shop for supplies next time," Kouen grunted. Sinbad gave him a sharp look before he squeezed a generous amount on his palm. His hand traveled down, finding Ja'far's crevice. The pale man trembled at the cold contact of gel.

Sinbad didn't waste time. He went for two fingers right away, scissoring his way in. After passing the initial tightness, he arched his fingers, massaging Ja'far's inner walls. Sinbad sighed, blowing moisture into Ja'far's ear. "You should see your face right now," he exhaled. Kouen made a noise at the back of his throat.

"AHH!" Ja'far's eyes widened. His heart jumped when Sinbad's finger hit his spot. "Sinnn--"

The men were determined to elicit more obscene noises from him. Kouen targeted his nipples. Working on each, he'd bite them then tongue the sting. His stubble and goatee trailed after slurps, sending chills to his nerves. The blend of pain and pleasure was making his toes curl against the sheets.

His member couldn't be any harder. It hurt, aching for a faster rubbing that Kouen wouldn't give. The leisure motion was a stark contrast to Sinbad's brusque and rapid jabbing in his ass that Ja'far was close to reaching his climax again. To complete the intense stimulation he was feeling, Sinbad turned his head with a rough grip on his cheeks and stole his breath, his tongue exploring the inside of Ja'far's mouth.

Ja'far was dizzy in a matter of seconds, but the combined sensations assaulting his mind and body lasted for a long while. It felt like the high would never end, when in a blink of an eye, his hips lifted, his insides stung, his vision whitened. "HAA--AAHH!" Tears blurring his eyes, Ja'far had screamed so loud he feared his voice would wake the kids next door. White fluid just shot out of him, the thick drops were on him and Kouen. Smacking straight to his prostrate, Sinbad had just impaled him with his well-endowed rod, which was now throbbing and grinding inside him.

They went at it like rabbits suddenly freed from abstinence. With Ja'far bouncing on him, Sinbad continuously moved in explosive rhythmm and abandon, growling with every thrust upwards and pull downwards. "Sin, sin, sinnn--" Ja'far's voice curled, full of air and nearly breaking, his throat beginning to feel scratchy. "So-- Aaa-- ha--hard-- Haa!" The remark didn't help, though, as it seemed to push Sinbad for more. The bed creaked dangerously, the posts banging the wall, the noise blending with Ja'far's cries.

"You're going to lose your voice," warned Kouen, his shoulders rising and falling, chest heaving. He grabbed Ja'far's face with both hands, then pushed his back downward. The pale man's hands and arms shifted in reflex as he landed over Kouen's thighs.

"En-- Wait-- Unng!" Ja'far's protest died in his throat as Kouen's cock stuffed his mouth. The welcome taste of something syrupy and salty was a burst of flavors to his tastebuds. "Mmm!"

Inside Ja'far's mouth, Kouen matched Sinbad's powerful thrusts. He took control, rocking his hips forward and backward, making Ja'far gag as he buried himself to the hilt. The pale man's eyes burned with fresh tears, his breath shortened, but the pleasure coming from both ends of his body was channeled directly to his groin. He was incredibly hard again, and could work for another release.

"We could do this all day," Sinbad said before he swung his right hand and landed a resonant slap at Ja'far's butt. The sting made the pale man's member twitch and leak, the drops falling to the sheets.

"And all night," said Kouen as he pulled back, letting Ja'far catch his breath. His face felt so hot, he must be red. While he took in as much air as he could, Kouen's cock weakly slapped his cheeks. "But Sinbad, don't surprise him again. Remember the kids."

"Sorry, I'm just that good," Sinbad bragged. He inclined down, the ends of his long purple hair falling down on Ja'far's back, sticking wet on it. "Right?"

"Un." Ja'far nodded, even as he noted to scold Sinbad about it later. "Are they--"

"They're still in bed," supplied Kouen. Before Ja'far could inquire more, he cupped his jaw and resumed fucking his mouth. "Don't worry. We have plenty of time."

Hands strained to support himself from the swinging motions, Ja'far's feet dug into the sheets. His saliva dribbled from his puffy lips, trickling to his chin and neck. The squishy sounds emanated from the lewd suction of his mouth and the slaps of wet skin behind him as Sinbad pounded in him fiercely. Sinbad would have used up all the remaining lubricants after this session. He'd been using liberal amounts every few seconds of intervals. Pre-cum and sweat had smeared the blankets and the pillow beneath the pale man's abdomen. On his own accord, Ja'far's hips rocked against the mattress, his cock yearning for friction.

Kouen moved closer, pulling at his damp moonlight-colored hair. "Do you want more of me?" he rasped. Eyes in euphoric daze, Ja'far moaned his assent. His cheeks hollowed as he took Kouen's entire length, working his throat on him. The harder Kouen gripped his nape, the rougher he got into filling his oral cavity. "Ja'far-- Ja'far--" He bent down and slammed his pelvis up, groaning as he came in generous squirts.

Eyelashes fluttering, the pale man drunk as much as he could. His tastebuds rejoiced with the fluids passing on them. His heart hammered against his chest. When Kouen inched backwards, Ja'far twirled his tongue around the crown of Kouen's cock, inhaling the raw heady scent and savoring the addictive taste of his essence. "Mmm," Ja'far moaned. As he continued to lick Kouen, Sinbad deliberately slowed his pace; his thrusts stayed strong, nevertheless.

"So tight, Ja'far." Sinbad reached down to grab his member, making the pale man yelp in a voice unimaginable in his daylight demeanor. "Dammit, you're going to milk me so much," rasped Sinbad.

Kouen held Ja'far's by his sides and guided him to straighten up his back. The change in angle allowed Sinbad to ram in him further. Sinbad's aggressive motions made Ja'far's knees wobble. His body celebrated with the strong thrusts Sinbad gave him. The pale man clung onto Kouen's shoulders, burying his face in the crook of his neck. Sweat-slicked skin and ripped muscles trapped him, pushing against him as though it'd never be enough to close the space between.

Wrapping his slender arms around Kouen's nape, Ja'far sought his lips, chin brushing against stubbled jaw. He adjusted his knees, raised his hips, and when he found the moment, pushed his bottom back, riding Sinbad. Fireworks danced behind Ja'far's eyes. Sinbad cursed into his ear before he bit his shoulder so hard.

A little, intentional contraction of his inner muscles was all it took for Sinbad to claw around his slim waist, bite his skin deeper, and growl on it like a mating wolf. He ground and ground, the wet slap of skin resounding in the bedroom, as he continuously filled Ja'far with his jizz.

Ja'far trembled, reveling at the hot fluid bursting inside him. He knew he'd pay for the intense coupling later with backaches and stiff muscles, but right now, all he could think of was how electrifying everything was that he could hardly find the right words to express the sensation.

"I don't-- Ja'far-- You're the--" Trying to regain his bearings, Sinbad respired sharply from behind him, seeming like he'd just finished a five-mile run. "You're the only one for me."

"Sin," Ja'far hummed. His ears were ringing, the beating of his own heart amplified to his veins. "I love you very much," Ja'far whimpered in that sinful tone Sinbad craved. He angled his neck, inviting Sinbad to slip his tongue in. Their tongues mingled, sliding over each other's. "Mmmp--"

Eyes closed tight, brows knitted, Sinbad kissed him on the temple. "I wanna stay inside you forever."

Before Ja'far could react, hot air blew on his cheeks. "Not a chance, Sinbad." Gray eyes looked up to find a pair of crimson orbs feathered by long dark lashes, peering down at him in burning intensity. Kouen's low, deep voice crooned before planting a kiss to his freckled nosetip, "I'll be invading you next."

The pale man shivered, his body already anticipating what was coming next. He leaned into the touch. "Please."

"Get out," grunted Kouen. Ja'far whined. "Not you," Kouen told him. "Of course, never you."

"Give me a minute here." Sinbad's voice was muffled as he rubbed his face on Ja'far's nape.

Kouen sighed. "What's this? Sign of your aging?"

"What did you say?" Sinbad's head snapped up, his expression a replica of Baal's whenever the boy lost to younger Astaroth on Wii. "Aging?" he repeated in disgust.

"Sin..." Ja'far exhaled. How could such a childish tease bait an adult like him? No wonder Kouen clearly enjoyed teasing him about it.

"Are you so easily tired in your 30's you can't even manage to pull out of a tight sexy hole?"

"You--" Sinbad clicked his tongue.

Hence, the pale man gasped as Sinbad abruptly left the nestle of his bottom. Ja'far expected the resulting need to be filled again by that delicious, meaty goodness. He didn't have time for that, though, as another hard, pulsating thick cock shoved its way in him, striking his sensitive spot. Mouth wide, Ja'far arched his back. "OOHH--OH--"

"Yeah," Kouen sucked at the flesh between his neck and collar. It took some turning and maneuvering to have Ja'far lying on his back. His legs were high and hanging past Kouen's hard shoulders. No more foreplay was needed. He was lubed and accommodating enough. Kouen slammed in and out of him so fiercely Ja'far would easily slip off the end of the bed if not for Sinbad lying there beside him by the edge.

"Ennn--" Ja'far rolled his head back, white-knuckled hands clutching the sheets tight. "Uuhh-- Can't-- Too mu-- Ooh--"

When Ja'far moved his head to the side, he was a bit surprised to find Sinbad's crotch close to his face. That cock which had just depleted its juices in him was hard again. Biting his lip, he reached for it, sliding his fingers over its length. He could feel his torso automatically shifting, his lips twitching.

"Nnnn--" Ja'far yielded to his desire. He covered Sinbad's member with his mouth, sucking at it leisurely the way he'd be sucking lollipop. Ever his generous husband, Sinbad reciprocated the gesture. He twisted his body, engulfing Ja'far's cock. Rammed deep and ferociously on one end by Kouen, fully stuffed in the mouth by Sinbad on the other: Ja'far couldn't be any happier this early in the morning.

The sheets were wet and clinging to the pale man's slender back. When he opened his eyes a fraction, he noticed the light drifting in through the gap in the heavy curtains. Soon it'd be bright outside and the children would wake up. He let Sinbad go for a moment to check the wall monitor a few feet way from his position. With the constantly wild jerking of his body, he could barely check for any stirring from the other rooms.

Kouen caught his attention with a particularly shattering pump. "So beautiful," the words turned to sensual whisper, "and you're mine, love." He flashed a rarely genial smile that melted Ja'far's heart. His stomach felt ticklish.

"Yours. So much love you, Enn--" Ja'far bit his lip, attempting to bite back a scream.

Chuckling softly, Kouen leaned down and infused him in another long, breathless kiss. For a moment, Ja'far wondered if he'd need oxygen drip after all these intense fucking. Hopefully, Ibuprofen would help him to get out of bed.

Sinbad faux-coughed on Ja'far's abdomen. "Hey, don't suffocate me here."

Kouen smirked. "Bear it." He didn't straighten up immediately from trapping Sinbad's head between him Ja'far, but when he did, he yanked Ja'far's thighs up against his torso. Then he bent him low he'd almost folded in half on himself. The lewd cries that followed were so scandalous Ja'far felt feverish heat creep up to his cheeks in embarrassment. If they hadn't earlier, the kids would definitely wake up now.

His core was striked over and over. Ja'far was barely coherent. He couldn't register what words or sounds he was gasping on and on.

Sinbad loomed over his face, showing him a blinding smile before catching his moan in a hungry smooch. Kouen's vocal noises plus the sloshy noises of their wet friction were reverberating through the pale man's groin. After two consecutive turns of rough, powerful pistoning, Ja'far would probably be unable to stand for hours; not to mention, he'd suffer an aching throat for receiving both of his husbands' mouthfucking. As though Sinbad had just read his subconscious worries, the purple-haired man held his head with both hands and lowered his hips on him. Ja'far welcomed Sinbad back in his mouth, shuddering at the weight of the hard, veiny flesh on his tongue and the inside of his cheeks.

Their second hot session was coming to its peak. When two different hands gripped around his dripping cock and toyed with his balls, Ja'far's spine tingled so violently his back nearly bowed out against the mattress. His scream of bliss was blocked by another burst of come in his mouth. Sinbad thrust in and out of him fast, hitting the back of his throat.

"Hnnngghhh!" Ja'far's vision swirled; his head throbbed.

Fingers digging, nails scraping at supple skin, Kouen roared, his hips banging against Ja'far's ass relentlessly. "Fuuuck!" Ja'far felt him swell, and in seconds, liquid heat jammed his insides.

Their four-poster bed creaked some more until the room fell silent, except for the heavy panting they couldn't stifle. Kouen fell on top of Ja'far, his hot respiration moistening his sensitive nub. He lapped at it languidly, sending pleasant goosebumps all over Ja'far's body.

Relishing their post-coital high, Sinbad dropped on his back. He moved closer so Ja'far's head could lay on his muscly chest. They stayed lax, speechless, and very much sated. Ja'far's skin cooled. A warm joint shower would be a lovely morning treat, but his body felt like a lead weight at the moment. They were still all naked on the mattress, except for the golden bands around their ring fingers.

Eyes closed, Ja'far shifted and purred in a trance, "Good morning." Sinbad's abdomen trembled as his laughter channeled low and deep. His fingers combed gently through the pale man's wet hair, slowly massaging his scalp.

"Good morning," was Sinbad's sing-song reply.

The other greeting was in the form of Kouen's hot tongue stroking the line of his collar. Minutes later, soft noises drifted in from the walls.

"Baal's up," murmured Sinbad. Ja'far willed his lids back, blinking blearily at the canopy of their bed. The room lost the darkness it had when they started their long threeway session.

"Wha--" he croaked then cleared his throat, "What's he doing?"

"Learning how to build a chair with those wooden toy tools." Kouen pushed up from either side of the pale man's head and planted a loud kiss on his forehead.

"I think he wants to be a carpenter," Sinbad commented.

"First, he has to understand how real nails work," Kouen replied. The mattress shook as he got up on his feet.

"Where are you going?" Ja'far whispered then winced. Moving his neck was a pain. Stiff neck was already guaranteed for the entire day.

"To the bathroom, then to Valepor and Phenex's room. Rest here."

"U-un." Ja'far rolled to his side, rubbed his nose against Sinbad's chest, and closed his eyes. Thirty more minutes should do.

  
\-----

  
"Father, Papa..." With her round and big eyes, Phenex looked up at his daddies sitting with her on the long fluffy couch. "Dada?" she asked.

Sinbad smiled at her. "Dada's still in bed."

Her lips twitched as her eyes searched the door. "Sick?"

"No, honey. He's sleeping because he's tired."

Phenex just stared at her Papa's golden eyes, as though checking if he told the truth. Sinbad chuckled. "I promise, Phenex. Dada will wake up in a bit."

"Don't worry," supplied Kouen, ruffling her hair shortly. "He'll play with us later."

"Later?"

"Yes," confirmed Kouen.

"Okay?" said Sinbad.

After a moment, she nodded. "Okay." Still holding Sinbad's arm, Phenex's focus settled back to the wide plasma TV mounted on the wall of their entertainment room. Her eyes were life balls of glass reflecting the colorful motions on the screen.

By the foot of the couch, her older brothers Baal and Astaroth sat in awe, each hugging a throw pillow, making delighted noises of surprise whenever something unexpected took place in the movie like a fast car jumping off the bridge and spectacularly landing on the level road, sparks flying as shiny metals clashed, and funny people dancing in the tune of thumping music. None of them had seen this movie before; it was so different to what their Dada usually played for them.

"Ja'far will rant about this," Kouen remarked dryly. Pacifier neatly in place, Valepor pulled at his goatee. Kouen held him close to his chest, the baby mesmerized by the bright movie before them although his attention frequently strayed back to his father. "He has them strictly on animation."

Sinbad gulped down his soda. "I know, but I've considered this film well. It's PG13, and there's no blood, swearing, and murder."

"PG13, huh." Kouen shook his head. He turned his attention to Valepor who was growing restless in his arms. "Are you hungry?"

"Ba..." he whimpered.

Reaching for the bag on the side table, he found the bottle he prepared earlier. All he had to do was move Valepor to face Sinbad and Phenex, replace the pacifier with the nipple of the bottle, and rhythmically tap his right foot to the floor to lull the baby on his lap as he fed. A short while later, Phenex began whining to Sinbad.

"Here." Sinbad gave Phenex her favorite pink tumbler. Their only girl snuggled close to his side, keeping her rag doll with her. Sinbad caressed the back of her head.

In front of them, Baal and Astaroth shared cheese popcorn and orange juice. Every once in a while, they'd look at their daddies, showing their excitement over the fast-paced scenes of the movie.

"Guess we should give the afternoon free to Pipirika as well," suggested Sinbad.

"Even tomorrow," said Kouen.

"I'll message her then."

Watching their kids in the room, they could observe the resemblances they shared with them. The oldest Baal and the youngest Valepor inherited Sinbad's facial features, bone structure, and mannerisms the way the middle children Astaroth and Phenex got Kouen's; but what the four youngsters all had in common was Ja'far's fair skin and the adorable sprinkle of freckles on the nose and cheeks.

When Valepor finished his bottle and started clapping his hands at the movie, Kouen turned his head to Sinbad. "I've been contemplating, we only have this entertainment room in the third level."

Sinbad looked back at him. "Right. We've got lots of space up here since the sleeping quarters are at the second."

A minute of understanding passed between them as their eyes wandered back to the TV. Half an hour later, the movie played its credits.

"Baal, Astaroth."

Now munching on gummy bears, the boys turned to Kouen.

"Do you want new siblings?" he asked them. "Brothers and Sisters."

They stared. "Like new Phenex?" asked Baal as he chewed.

"And new Valepor?" followed Astaroth.

"Yeah," Sinbad answered, grinning. "Bigger family and more playmates. What do you think?"

Both boys studied their daddies then observed their younger brother and sister. They watched as the door opened. With curiosity and a bit of confusion evident on their faces, Baal and Astaroth nodded. Smiles formed when Ja'far entered and joined them in the entertainment room.

"Okay," they said at the same time.

 


End file.
